Girlfriend
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: This is a songfic. I thought about it when I first heard the song 'Girlfriend'. It's S+S and T+E.


'Girlfriend' An S+S, T+E Romance  
By: Silver Moon  
  
Konnichiwa, minna!(Or Ohayo, or Konbanwa....) I was listening to the song 'Girlfriend' from the new N*Sync CD. I instantly thought that it would be perfect for a romance story about S+S and E+T! (Two of the cutest couples in CCS! ^.^) This is my first ficcie. (At least, my first ever on the Internet.) Hope you enjoy it! (By the way, they're all 17.)   
(..)=whispers in the song, or my blabbering.  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I have the brains to come up with something like CCS? (Don't answer that.) And nobody can own N*Sync except themselves.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo were standing near the stage in the annual school festival at Tomoeda High. "Tomoyo-chan, when does Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun come out?", Sakura asked, her pink and green sundress fluttering lightly in the breeze. "They come out next to last, Sakura-chan, don't be impatient!", Tomoyo said, her light blue and silver sundress (AN: They decided to dress sort of alike today! ^.^ Actually I can't think of better outfits at the moment! ^_^*)also fluttering slightly. "Hoe, but I want to see their act, and the show hasn't started!", Sakura whined. "Sakura-chan, it's starting!" They sat down in their front-row seats. (AN:Meyai: Front row??!! Me: What? It's a school festival, not a professional concert! Meyai: You are extremely weird, Silver. Me: ^.^*) The acts passed slowly, at least for the two of them. There was Mihara Chiharu, Sasaki Rika, and Wamagisawa Naoko putting on a small skit, among other acts. Then, finally, then came the announcement. " And finally, the last act. Li Syaoran and Hiirigizawa Eriol will be singing 'Girlfriend'. They want to dedicate this song to Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo, respectively." At the announcement, Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged glances, that clearly exclaimed 'What??!!' Then the music started.  
*******************************************************************************   
Would you be my girlfriend? Would you be my girlfriend?  
Would you be my girlfriend? I like you, baby. Would you be my girlfriend? (My best friend)  
  
Syaoran:  
I don't know why you care (Why you thinking about him, mama?)   
He doesn't even know you're there oh no   
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
And he don't love your smile  
Girl, you know that ain't fair  
(Come on)  
Both:  
The middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side  
Or will he run and hide  
  
Syaoran:  
You don't know 'cause things ain't clear  
  
Both:   
And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side  
Does the man even know you're alive  
  
Syaoran:  
I got an idea...  
  
Both (CHORUS):  
Why don't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you are   
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Eriol:  
Does he know what you feel  
Are you sure that it's real (Are you sure?)  
Does he ease your mind  
Or does he break your stride  
Did you know that love could be a shield  
  
Both:  
The middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side  
Or will he run and hide  
  
Eriol: You don't know, 'cause things ain't clear  
  
Both:  
And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side  
Does the man even know you're alive  
  
Eriol:  
I got an idea...  
  
CHORUS- repeat  
  
Syaoran:  
Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Both:  
Without you my world would end  
  
Eriol:  
I looked around this whole damn place and everything says you were Meant to be  
My girlfriend  
  
CHORUS-repeat  
  
(Girl, you should be my girlfriend  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
My girlfriend  
My girlfriend......)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were speechless. Sometime during the song, they had both stood up and had clasped their hands in front of their hearts. "Huh?" Sakura had noticed a folded piece of paper that had fluttered down from the stage. She opened it. It read,  
Dear Sakura-chan, and Tomoyo-chan,  
Meet us at the sakura tree after our performance.  
We have something important to tell you.  
Syaoran and Eriol  
(AN:By the way, the festival was being held at the park.) Sakura showed it to Tomoyo, who read it quickly and said "Let's go!". They ran to the sakura tree as fast as they could.  
******************************************************************************* Syaoran looked down from his perch in the branches of the tree and alerted Eriol. "Hey, Hiirigizawa, they're coming". "Coming, cute descendant." Syaoran slapped him on the head and jumped down from his 'seat'. Eriol smiled slightly and jumped after him. "Hey Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan.", they both said, Syaoran looking at the ground because he was blushing, and Eriol looking Tomoyo in the eyes. "Tomoyo-chan, let's go somewhere without these two, because it's personal, what I want to tell you", Eriol said. "Okay". They walked off.  
*******************************************************************************  
"What was it that you wanted to tell me, Syaoran?", Sakura said smiling and blushing slightly. "Umm, I.....I....I love you!", Syaoran (AN: FINALLY!) stammered out. Sakura blushed harder and said "I love you, too Syaoran", and threw her arms around him and kissed him furiously. That threw Syaoran off, but nonetheless, wrapped his arms her waist, and kissed back. They kissed until they ran out of air, and then put their foreheads together. "Aishiteru, little wolf." Wo ai ni, cherry blossom."  
*******************************************************************************  
"Eriol-kun, what was it?", Tomoyo asked, knowing full well what it is, because of the song, but asked anyway. "Umm, Tomoyo-chan, I love you", Eriol said blushing (AN:!) a bit. Tomoyo threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Eriol was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her waist. Tomoyo broke away and said "I love you, too Eri-sama."  
  
Well, it's done! R&R everyone, please! E-mail at BSB5213574@aol.com. Thanks for reading it through. I'm thinking of a sequel. Probably Touya finding S+S in that cute embrace and trying to kill our resident little wolf. Should I or shouldn't I? Tell me!Ja ne!   
  



End file.
